The Report on Carcinogens (RoC) is prepared in response to section 301 (b)(4) of the Public Health Service Act which stipulates that the Secretary of the Department of Health and Human Services shall publish a report which contains a list of all substances (i) which either are known to be human carcinogens or may reasonably be anticipated to be human carcinogens; and (ii) to which a significant number of persons residing in the United States are exposed. This responsibility has been delegated by the Secretary to Director, National Toxicology Program (NTP). The scope of work for this contract includes support for literature searches, data summaries, document preparations and the gathering of production, use and regulatory data in support of the preparation of the Report on Carcinogens. This contract will provide the above listed support for the NIEHS RoC Review Committee, the NTP Executive Committee RoC Working Group, and the NTP Board of Scientific Counselors Subcommittee for the RoC. In addition, this contract will also prepare the camera ready draft of the RoC for submission to the Secretary, DHHS for final approval.